xmen_fanmadefandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Xavier
Storyline Charles Francis Xavier was the mutant son of wealthy nuclear researcher, Dr. Brian Xavier, and his wife, Sharon Xavier. After Dr. Xavier's death in an accident, Sharon married his colleague Dr. Kurt Marko who brought his son by a previous marriage, Cain Marko to live in their ancestral mansion. The two boys got along very well. Charles’powers manifested around 15, Cain had been more and more distant. One day, Charles unintentionally read his mind discovering that Cain was in love with him. Coming as a shock, Charles realised the feeling was mutual and confessed to Cain. They started dating but their relationship was hard to keep a secret to their parents until ,one day, Dr.Marko discovered his son and Charles making out in the garden. With Sharon , they decided to sent the boys to different boarding schools. The boys were heartbroken but powerless. At 18, Charles went to Oxford University while Cain enrolled in the army. At Oxford he met Moira Kinross and the two of them became great friends. Soon after university she married her high-school boyfriend Joseph MacTaggert. But Charles went back to America and they lost contact.Cain found the lost temple of cyttorak and touched the gem amazed at its beauty. But the area was bombed by enemy planes and he was buried under tons of rocks. Charles, learning the death of his lover, was devastated. Xavier became deeply depressed after Cain’s death ,so he began traveling abroad. While in Cairo, Egypt, Xavier met the young pickpocket, Ororo Munroe, and, offered her to come back to America with him.Xavier next went to Haifa, Israel to meet with the head of a clinic for traumatized Holocaust victims, he became friends with a man calling himself Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, a volunteer. Magnus and Xavier held lengthy debates hypothesizing what would happen if humanity was faced with a new super-powered race of humans, unaware that Magnus himself was a mutant. While Xavier was optimistic, Magnus' experiences in the Holocaust led him to believe that humanity would ultimately oppress the new race of humans, as they had done with other minorities. The two friends revealed their powers to each other when they fought Nazi Baron von Strucker, and his Hydra agents (he didn’t get gabrielle haller pregnant so Legion wasn’t born).While visiting the Himalayas, Xavier had an accident, a huge stone block fell on his legs, crippling them. Xavier was freed by Sage who had heard his telepathic cries for help.Unfortunately, the rock had permantely damaged his legs, rendering them unusable. Amelia Voght , a young American nurse, made cheering him up her pet project. Amelia helped Xavier recover during his convalescence in Bombay, India..Amelia found Xavier's notes of a device, called "Cerebro", that could detect mutants. Amelia fought with Xavier, believing that he only wanted her as an experiment, stopping only when he used his power to speak to her telepathically. Realizing that he, too, was a mutant, they grew very close and Xavier continued his dream with Amelia by his side. Coming back to America, he found out his parents had died in a car crash , inheriting his family’s considerable wealth. Eventually Moira renewed contact with Xavier during a period he spent in England working on a degree in psychiatry. Xavier and MacTaggert discussed the possibility of establishing a school for training, superhuman mutants in the use of their powers. Eventually, MacTaggert became Xavier's partner in founding this school, which trained the team of mutant adventurers known as the X-Men. Xavier worked with Dr. Moira MacTaggert, who built a Mutant Research Center on Muir Island. Xavier renewed his friendship with Moira, who was now a renowned geneticist, and they began discussing the idea of founding a school for mutants. Xavier discussed his candidates for recruitment to his personal strike force, the X-Men, with Dr. MacTaggert, including those he passed over, which were Kurt Wagner, Piotr Rasputin, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, and Ororo. Professor Xavier's first student was the 11-year-old Jean Grey, who had been traumatized when she telepathically experienced the emotions of a dying friend. Over the years, Xavier made a name for himself as geneticist and psychologist, renowned enough that the Greys were referred to him when no other expert could help their catatonic daughter, Jean. Professor Xavier helped Jean recover and taught her to use her telekinetic powers. Professor Xavier also trained Tessa and Jamie Madrox. While Moira formed a secound school in which she had her own students - gathered together youths who she took out of bad situations and adopted as her wards, training them in their abilities without the highly militant regimen of Charles' X-Men. (Moira’s students never died in this reality). Category:X-Men Category:Male Category:Gay Category:Mutants Category:Characters